


Anime and Chill

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Levi needs love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Things get a little heated during your anime bingeing sleepover with Leviathan
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 376





	Anime and Chill

Leviathan insisted you join him over the weekend to watch anime. This new one, _I can't believe I have to go into hell and make pacts with all these demons just to free some ungrateful goblin from the attic_ , released a whole season at once and it was just ripe for binging. You knew you were going to be up late into the night watching it so you offered to make a sleepover out of it. Leviathan was too excited over the fact you said yes to the binge that he didn’t really process your question. All he felt was the bliss of having a buddy watch anime with him.

While you were at school Leviathan worked on getting everything ready. Everything had to be perfect. He scheduled for a pizza to be delivered around dinnertime for the both of you. He cleared out any empty snack wrappers and set up a futon for the two of you to sit on. He thought about at least watching the first episode without you but he shook the thought from his head. He promised he wasn’t going to start without you and he was a demon of his word.

Finally, you are back home. Leviathan greeted you as soon as you walked it. He totally wasn't waiting for you by the door or anything. Definitely wasn't. You told him you had to get a few things and that you would just meet him in his room. Leviathan agreed and you headed for your room to pull up the anime.

"Finally you’re here!" Leviathan complained as he answered the door. He noticed you brought a bag and a pillow with you.  
"Yup I'm ready. Got everything I need." You smiled. You could hardly believe he would agree to let you spend the night but here you are.  
"Ok." 

Normally you don't need a bag or pillow for these anime binges. Leviathan assumed the bag was full of snacks but you never opened it to take any out. He brushed the thought aside as he started up the anime. You sat close to him. Closer than normal almost touching him. He scooted away too nervous to deal with that right now. Turns out the anime was really good and Leviathan was getting into it. During a slower more emotional part where the hero was with the main love interest, you rest your head on his shoulder. Leviathan tensed up and his cheeks got hot. You are too cute like this and his heart can't take it. He could smell the sweet scent of your hair. You sprayed a bit of perfume into it before you came over and it soothed his nervousness. Next thing he knew he was resting his head on yours. Partly because he liked the scent but also he really wanted to be closer to you.

After you both finished eating your pizza you grab your backpack and say you are heading for the bathroom as Leviathan paused the anime. Leviathan had forgotten about the backpack until now. It must contain that weird human girl stuff he heard about in human studies. He is surprised you need a whole backpack to hold it all since he remembered that most of the products are supposed to be discreet. Just when Leviathan was about to complain about you taking too long you come out.

"Thanks for waiting for me." You said as you exited the bathroom.  
"Wh-what are you wearing?" Leviathan asked in confusion.  
You are currently wearing a tank top and very very short shorts. The top had a nice V to it revealing a portion of your chest. Unfortunately, even though it is normal sleepwear it seems to be too much for poor Leviathan.  
"My normal pajamas. I thought I was spending the night." You lied. You only wore these pajamas when it was sweltering. Your normal pajamas are fuzzy with a 3 legged bird on them.  
"You-you are!?" Leviathan nearly shouted. He doesn't remember agreeing to this but is kinda glad he did.  
"I can go back to my room in a bit if it's not ok. I don't want to impose." You replied noting that Leviathan seems unprepared.  
"N-no! No please stay…" he whimpered.  
"Ok, but if you change your mind I can leave." You said as you sat next to the demon otaku. 

Thanks to your stupid pajamas Leviathan can't focus on the anime. His focus shifted to your body. Why the hell did you have to be so hot in that? You turn to look at him as if you could feel him staring and caught him. His face flushed red and he tried to act like he wasn't gawking. 

You chuckled and scooted onto his lap. Oh. Oh my… Leviathan didn’t know what to do. You are sitting on him. In his lap. With your perfect butt. He shakily wraps his arms around you, slowly pulling you into a tight hug. He's never cuddled like this before. Heck, he can barely remember the last time he did. The warmth of your back felt so soothing. His face found it's way into the crook of your neck. He stayed their eagerly trying to absorb the warmth of you against him, desperately trying to impress this moment into his mind. 

Then it happened.

His hand. He wasn't thinking. He swears he is sorry. He didn’t mean it. It slipped. 

His hand has found it's way to your breast. It was so soft. He let go of you immediately after he registered what he was touching, knowing a move like that could ruin everything. 

"What was that?" You asked.  
Here it comes.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to my hand slipped I-I swear!" 

He was ready for you to tear into him. For you to call him every hurtful word you could think of. To never even look at him ever again. For you to revoke your pact with him and leave him to suffer the loneliness for all eternity.

"Levi if you wanted to touch me you could have just asked… in fact, I was kinda waiting… for you to." You managed to get out. Your cheeks are hot.

Thank you. Whoever granted this one wish you have Leviathan's eternal gratitude.  
"You- you mean I can? As much as I want?" Leviathan asked almost begged.  
"Yeah… if you do something I don't like or I want you to stop I'll let you know." 

He immediately reached up your shirt. His hands clumsily squished your chest. If his goal was to turn you on this wouldn't cut it. You assume since this is probably his first time touching real breasts so you tolerated it. That was until he started to fondle your nipple. 

"Like that?" He asked noticing your gasp. As much as he wanted to enjoy every millisecond of this it didn’t feel right if he was the only one enjoying it.  
"Y-yeah…" you manage to get out and nodded.

He rolled up your top revealing your beautiful and perky breasts. He hungrily kissed your neck as gratitude for letting him get this far. You started to squirm in his lap as his hand entered your shorts. His hand finds it's way to your wet pussy and he slowly inserts a finger. You cant tell if he is nervous or trying to tease you. You start grinding into his hand and unknowingly start rubbing that perfect ass against Leviathan. Fuck, don't do that. Leviathan's self-restraint was slowly dwindling away with every moment. You soon stand up and just before Leviathan could whine for you to come back you remove your top and shorts to straddled him.

Leviathan wastes no time. He immediately kisses you. His lips are sloppy and desperate but you don't care. Your tongue battles his as his hands grab your ass pushing you into him. The friction he can feel through his pants isn’t enough. He breaks the kiss.

"I need to fuck you… Now." He groaned as he bit into your neck. You gasped at the sudden pain, but it didn't stop him from leaving marks all over your neck and shoulders.  
"Please…" you replied.

You get up for a second to remove your panties but before you could register what was happening Leviathan had gotten up from his spot and has you bent over the edge of his bathtub bed. His hands have your hips in a vice-like grip. He enters slowly at first, almost as if he is scared you'll object. Lord Diavolo, you are tight and so hot. Leviathan begins to get into a rhythm starting out really slow. He doesn't want to go too fast and cum too soon. Your walls can barely contain his massive member. You haven't seen him yet but damn he feels HUGE. 

Leviathan's lust soon overtakes him. He pulls you into him while fucking your hot and tight pussy. You grip the edge of the tub and moan as he hits you harder and faster. You moan his name and every time you do he got rougher. You feel so close. Your moans become more frantic and needy. You shout his name as your orgasm overtakes you. Leviathan comes shortly afterward flooding you with creamy white liquid. 

After a bit of clean up. You are back on the couch with the avatar of envy holding you tightly. You had to rewatch some of the anime but it doesn’t matter. Leviathan is still in disbelief. He really just fucked you didn’t he? And you enjoyed it or at least you seemed to. Leviathan kissed your cheek every so often. 

"You're awfully affectionate." You giggled.  
"Sorry, I'm just so happy… even though you've probably done more with my brother's." Leviathan replied.  
"Who told you that I did anything with your brother's?" Your tone changed.  
"I-I mean nobody did. I just assumed. You have spent time with them too." Leviathan corrected himself.  
"Well, I haven't. What kind of girl do you take me for? I don't Have sex with just anyone." You pouted.  
"Wait I'm the only one… who…" Leviathan blushed.  
"Yeah, you were my first de-" you where stopped by Leviathan pressing his lips toward yours.  
"I love you." He said as his lips parted from yours.  
"I love you too."


End file.
